


Floating on Air

by Blitzindite



Series: Superhuman [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Backstory, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: Bright blue energy was swirling around the boy. Henrik had seen it countless times before, when Marvin practiced with his powers. With the magic that ran through his blood. “Marvy…you’re…”“I’m levitating!”





	Floating on Air

**Author's Note:**

> Note: in this AU, Henrik adopted Marvin  
short ficlet inspired by the prompt “love” from my forty-theme challenge! I love their father/son relationship in the hero AU and needed an excuse to write it, okay??? It was written and sorta-edited in like twenty minutes, but I figured I’d post it since I think it’s cute

Pen tapping against the desk, Henrik’s tired eyes scanned the papers in front of him. Some of the words looked funny. He shouldn’t have left his laptop in the living room; he could have used it to translate them. They’d been in America for a few years, now, but some of the English terms still escaped him.

Meowing followed by laughter in the next room made him smile into his hand.

“Marvy, don’t pester the cat!”

“I’m not!” The boy’s voice cracked and Henrik couldn’t help but chuckle. All that did was make Marvin grumble, “It’s not funny!”

For a while, it went quiet again. There was the occasional rustling that made Henrik curious what Marvin was doing, and tiny paw pads squeaking against tiles as Daisy tried to skitter away from his feet in the kitchen, but nothing to raise concern.

“Did you finish your homework?” he asked after a while.

“Yeah! But I’ll need your help for a question. I think Mr. Flint messed up when he was typing it, ‘cause it doesn’t make sense when my program reads it.”

“I’ll start dinner soon, but I’ll help you after we eat.”

“Okay!”

Henrik glanced toward his door to a soft thud followed by an “oops.” “Marvy? What are you doing out there?”

“Don’t look! I’m not ready yet!”

“What was that noise?”

“I just dropped my cane, it’s okay!”

“Just don’t leave it on the floor.”

“Yeah, I know. I won’t!”

Hmm. What was he up to? Henrik didn’t have much time to ponder before a tiny paw was prodding at his leg. Owlish yellow eyes peered up at him as the feline perched on her back legs to reach up at him with her single front one. She mewed and started purring when Henrik ran his hand between her ears. Marvin had wanted a cat for some time. Henrik had insisted he didn’t like cats and had only gotten one for his boy’s sake.

Daisy made him look like a lying fool.

She ended up flopping on her side after a short while. Henrik chuckled and nudged her with his foot; she decided to take it as an excuse to wrap all three legs around it and start chewing on his slipper.

“Da~ad! Hey!” Henrik pulled his foot away from the playful tortoiseshell and glanced toward his bedroom door. “Look! Hurry! Look, look, look!”

Hopping to his feet, the young doctor made a beeline for the kitchen. “Marvy, what—”

He couldn’t help but trail off.

Bright blue energy was swirling around the boy. Henrik had seen it countless times before, when Marvin practiced with his powers. With the magic that ran through his blood. “Marvy…you’re…”

“I’m levitating!”

Henrik covered his mouth as his face broke out with a grin. “Oh, look at you!”

He had his cane pressed against the ground to steady him as he teetered in the air, but he was _levitating! _He’d been trying for months!

“H-have you been practicing?”

“Yeah! I’ve been doing it in secret for _weeks! _I wanted to surprise you!“ He was completely ignoring the breaking of his voice as he smiled wide. Oh, the look on his face—it was priceless! He was so happy with himself.

Henrik couldn’t help the little clap he did. “Look at you!” he laughed. “I’m so proud of you!”


End file.
